


There

by Lesa S (frausorge)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-24
Updated: 2001-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Lesa%20S
Summary: JC trying to write a song.
Relationships: Lance Bass/JC Chasez/Joey Fatone/Chris Kirkpatrick/Justin Timberlake
Kudos: 1





	There

**Author's Note:**

> For KyraLeon.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, December 30, 2020.

"JC -" Chris said. His voice rose perilously on the last syllable. 

_Like a siren,_ JC thought, and lines began swimming up in his head. _You sound like a siren - You look like a siren in my rearview frame…_

"J _C_. You comin'?" 

JC glanced past Chris to the bed, where Lance and Joey were already tangled up together. Lance was sprawled on top of Joey with a knee between Joey's thighs, kissing him in long, wet breaths. Justin lay opposite them, propped up on one elbow to watch. 

_You look like meat been left out in the rain…_

"You guys go ahead," JC said. "I'm just, I'm working on something." 

"Aw, no, C," Chris said. "You have to come too, c'mon!" 

_You look like - like…_ The words were slipping away from him under Chris's piercing voice. _You look like a wrecking ball hanging over my head._ "I will, later! Can't you just -" 

"No, I can't, you fuck -" Chris said. Lance groaned loudly. JC looked over at Joey's hands curled under Lance's ass and sighed. 

"- because he -" Chris stopped himself, pressed his lips together. "Justin won't, if you're not there." 

"Oh," JC said. 

Justin had turned over on his back, one hand pressed to the side of his neck. His eyes were closed. 

_I took one look at you, and then I said -_

"All right." 

JC went over and lay down next to Justin, sliding his palm up under Justin's jaw. Justin opened his eyes and broke into a smile. Joey's hand settled hot on JC's hip, and the mattress dipped slightly as Chris stretched out along Justin's back. 

_Then I said, then I said, then I said,_ JC thought. But the song was gone. He shook his head, brushed his hair out of his eyes, and leaned down to Justin's waiting mouth.


End file.
